The Candy Zombie of Horror
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst and Shadow are forced to work with Meef at the Haunted Trails and if that was not bad enough now something terrible has happened that may reviel the alien's secret forever. What will happen read and find out.
1. The Pairing of Horror

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, and Romance Blooming Deception. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim and

-Me Again- Hey guys and welcome to the rewrite of my Halloween special. This rewrite is going into a whole new direction so for those of you that remember the last Halloween episode I wrote forget everything and just read and enjoy.

Setting 1 Mr. Elliot's Class

It was Wednesday the 29 of October when our story begins. All the students were in their seats after lunch waiting for Mr. Elliot to arrive.

-Mr. Elliot- Good morning students I'm so happy today, because we're getting closer and closer to another wonderful holiday Halloween and…

-Amethyst- AHH! Mr. Elliot you speak madness. How can you be happy about the return of THE CANDY ZOMBIES!

-The Kids- Hahahahaha!

-Amethyst- Oh sure laugh now, but we'll see who's laughing when they come for your BLOOD!

-Meef- AHH! No stay away from my blood. Amethyst protect me. (He hugged Amethyst from behind.)

-Amethyst- Uw no get away from me you vile stink creature. (She said grabbing Meef's hands and pulling them off of her. She shoved him off with such great force that he fell backwards in his chair.)

-The Kids- Hahahahaha!

-Mr. Elliot- Meef are you alright?

-Meef- Yah I'm fine Mr. Elliot. (He said setting back up his seat and sitting in it.)

-Mr. Elliot- (The children were still laughing during this whole event.) Alright settle down now class. I'm sure Amethyst was just playing a little joke on us all.

-Amethyst- No I wasn't I… (Paige quickly covered Amethyst's mouth.)

-Paige- You caught her Mr. Elliot. Amethyst family loves playing jokes around Halloween. Of course we all have our beloved Halloween Traditions. I love to go Trick or Treating on Halloween, dressing up in costumes, and begging adults for candy. It's really a lot of fun.

-Mr. Elliot- Well put Paige. Yes Halloween sure is a fun holiday. In fact the origins of this holiday date back to…

-Paige- (While Mr. Elliot continued to talk about the origins of Halloween Paige took her hand away from Amethyst's mouth.) Amethyst are you o.k.?

-Amethyst- No I am not o.k. Paige. Why did you cover my mouth?

-Paige- Sorry Amethyst, but you were talking crazy. There are no such things as Candy Zombies.

-Amethyst- But I saw them.

-Paige- They were probably just kids in costumes.

-Amethyst- They were? But Zim said…

-Paige- Trust me Amethyst Halloween is just a holiday were kids dress up as anything they want. You go door to door say "Trick or Treat" and you get free candy from your neighbors.

-Amethyst- Oh… What a stupid earth holiday. I prefer Christmas.

-Paige- Oh Amethyst don't be like that Halloween is a lot of fun.

-Amethyst- Maybe for you humans, but I can't eat your filthy earth candy there for it is stupid in my book.

-Paige- You do have a point, but I still think we should hang out on Halloween. It would be fun. Maybe we could watch scary movies all night.

-Amethyst- Maybe or…

-Mr. Elliot- Amethyst Paige I know you two wish to talk, but I have something very important to say that you'll want to listen to.

-Amethyst and Paige- Sorry Mr. Elliot.

-Mr. Elliot- It's o.k. Now for those of you that don't know every year our town puts on a Halloween Carnival for Charity. All of the money they make goes to local charities and this year President Man has chosen our Skool to help out. Each class will be doing something different for the carnival and our class gets to take part in the Haunted Trails. Which is a hay ride for the costumers and you get to dress up as different creatures and pop out all over the trail.

-The Class- YEAH! We get to scar people WOO!

-Mr. Elliot- Yes it is exciting. Now I want you all to pair up in groups of two and remember that your partner will be working with you very closely. So choose wisely.

-Meef- YEAH PARTNERS!

-Shadow- Hey Amethyst do you wanna be my partner?

-Amethyst- Yes Shadow.

-Meef- Hey Amethyst wanna be my partner?

-Amethyst- No Meef Beast Shadow already asked me and even if he hadn't I would never be your partner. I hate you!

-Meef- Oh… Amethyst will you be my partner now?

-Amethyst- No.

-Meef- Now?

-Amethyst- No!

-Meef- Now?

-Amethyst- NO!

-Meef- Now?

-Amethyst- No and since you are going to ask again NO AND A THOUSAND TIMES NO!

-Mr. Elliot- Alright does everybody have a partner?

-Meef- Oh Mr. Elliot I don't. (He said standing up and raising his hand.)

-Mr. Elliot- Oh no Meef this won't do get up here and I will figure something out. (Meef went up to Mr. Elliot's desk.) O.k. everybody who has a partner get together and I'll stick Meef with one of your lucky groups. (Everybody did as they were told and sat by one another. Amethyst and Shadow sat together and Jason and Paige sat together. Amethyst was parrying in her seat saying over and over again "Please don't pick us") Alright Meef why don't you go with Amethyst and Shadow.

-Amethyst- NOO!

-Meef- YEAH! (He ran over and hugged Amethyst.) Oh Amethyst isn't this wonderful we get to work together?

-Amethyst- No it is not wonderful Meef Beast now let go. (She tried to push him off again, but this time he had a harder grip on her and he refused to let go.) Shadow help. (Shadow pulled Meef off of Amethyst and held him by the arms.) Thanks. (She ran up to Mr. Elliot grasping her hands together.) Mr. Elliot please reconsider I can't work with Meef. He's so disgusting and I despise him with every fiber of my being.

-Mr. Elliot- Now Amethyst we do not insult people like that and don't worry you're going to have a great time with Meef.

-Amethyst- No I won't in fact I refuse to take part in this stupid earth carnival thing if I have to work with that creature.

-Mr. Elliot- Sorry Amethyst, but taking part in the carnival is mandatory and besides you get free candy for taking part in the carnival and I'm told that there will be scream detector at each of your scenes and the group that scares the most people get's a $100 gift certificate to your favorite store.

-The Class- YEAH!

-Mr. Elliot- Yes it is fantastic now take your seat Amethyst and I'll pass out the information sheets. (Amethyst realized that there was no use talking to the Mr. Elliot so she sat down in the empty seat on the other side of Shadow. Shadow let go of Meef. He wanted to sit down next to Amethyst but there were no seats over there. So he decided to sit in the seat that Amethyst was once sitting in on the other side of Shadow. Then Mr. Elliot grabbed his stack of information seats and began to give out one packet to each group.) At the top of the information seats is the name of the Horror Movie that your group will be working on. The state will provide the costumes and some props, but I want each of you to bring something from home to make your skit more you and fun. (Mr. Elliot finished handing out the sheets and walked up to his desk.) O.k. everybody now spend the rest of class time discussing ideas for your project and tomorrow I will take you all to the carnival site and show you where you'll be working. Remember be creative when you are thinking of your ideas. (He sat down and began to work on grading some papers while the students discussed their ideas.)

-Amethyst- Stupid Mr. Elliot.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst isn't this just so wonderful? (He said leaning closer to her.) We're work together again and this time it won't be as painful WOO!

-Amethyst- Speak for yourself and stay on your side of Shadow. (She said shoving her desk a little.)

-Meef- But we're so far apart.

-Amethyst- Good!

-Shadow- Guys don't you think we should try to get along?

-Amethyst- Fine what stupid Halloween movie are we working on anyway?

-Shadow- (He picked up the packet and looked at the movie title.) Frankenstein... Oh cool I know everything about this monster. I just finished reading the book and I've watched all the movies.

-Amethyst- Good at least one of us is prepared.

-Shadow- What you mean you've never heard of Frankenstein?

-Amethyst- Well I've heard some stuff about it from Dib, but when I found out that the only movies about it are in black and white I decided not to watch it. I hate black and white movies.

-Meef- Ah… Shadow I've never heard or seen anything about Frankenstein could you tell me the story?

-Shadow- Sure. It's about a mad scientist who brought a monster to life using dead human body parts.

-Meef- Oh no why would he do that.

-Shadow- To prove he could I think. Of course in the end the monster decided to make his life miserable.

-Meef- Huh bad monster.

-Shadow- Hey the monster had his reasons. The guy was a total jerk. All the monster asked for was someone to love so we would not feel so alone and the only excuse the scientist gave him was he did not want to because he did not want to break the laws of humanity again. He already did it once he should have done it again. If you ask me he got what he deserved.

-Amethyst- Yes yes it's so tragic and it sounds like an interesting story, but right now we have to focus. So what costumes do we get?

-Shadow- Oh let's see. Bride of Frankenstein, Frankenstein and…

-Meef- Uw I wanna be Frankenstein that way me and Amethyst can be married.

-Shadow- Ah technically Meef Frankenstein is the scientist's name most people get that mixed up.

-Meef- So you mean if I am Frankenstein then I don't get to marry Amethyst?

-Shadow- Exactly.

-Meef- But I want to marry her…

-Amethyst- Too late you already said it. So you have to be it. HAHAHAHA! Victory!

-Meef- (Meef looked down at his desk all sad and depressed like.)

-Shadow- You know Meef you may not be married to Amethyst in the skit, but your character did make her and…

-Meef- You're right Shadow I did make her. Uw I should make a world filled with Amethysts and then we could all go frolicking throw the meadows together, to the circus, Happy World, and…

-Amethyst- (Meef continued to talk about the wonderful things we would do with his Amethyst clones and frankly the whole thing was grossing Amethyst out.) Shadow why did you have to put that image in his head?

-Shadow- I didn't wanna see him cry.

-Amethyst- Grr… Of course you didn't but now I've got that filthy image stuck in my head and it's making me shutter with disgust. (She began to shutter.)

-Shadow- Look Amethyst I think we need to discuss something while he's in his rambling stage. You want to win the prize don't you?

-Amethyst- Of course I do. I would never turn down free money.

-Shadow- Right and in order to win we have to be nice to Meef, because he is easier to work with when he's happy.

-Amethyst- Uw I don't wanna make that filthy human happy, but I do want that prize… Fine I'll be nice to him, but he can't be allowed to touch me and…

-Meef- Hey what are you guys whispering about? (He said popping in between Amethyst and Shadow.)

-Amethyst- AHH! Meef I told you to stay on your side of Shadow. Now get back there! (She pointed towards his seat and he sat back down. She grabbed the paper from Shadow.) O.k. let's see the tools these filthy humans provided us with are two tables, 2 table cloths, a fake machine that's lights glow and it makes lightning noises, and the costumes.

-Shadow- Hmm… there's not much to work with that's scary.

-Amethyst- Oh I know what I'm gonna bring.

-Shadow- What?

-Amethyst- I'm not telling it will be a surprise.

-Meef- Uw I love surprises.

-Shadow- Well I don't Amethyst you need to tell us.

-Meef- Wait Shadow I'm gonna guess. Is it balloons or confetti? So we can make our spot so pretty or maybe even a smiley face gun.

-Amethyst- Ah what?

-Meef- You know it's a gun that you load with yellow smiley face stickers. We used it to decorate the outside of our house. So we can make everybody happy when they see it.

-Shadow- Remind me never to go to his house.

-Amethyst- Dito. And no Meef it's not that it's a creature and that's all I'm going to say.

-Shadow- O.k. bring it tomorrow and I'll bring my cousin's chemistry set. I'm sure she won't mind letting me use it.

-Meef- And I'll bring my smiley face gun.

-Amethyst- Meef we are trying to scary these filthy humans not bore them to death.

-Meef- But, my mom says scaring is wrong.

-Amethyst- Grr… I can't work with him.

-Shadow- Calm down Amethyst. Meef you need to remember that people go to these things to get scared and besides we want to win the gift card and all the money we make at the carnival is going to charity.

-Amethyst- Shadow is right Meef. You don't want us to tell the poor hobos that they have to remain poor hoboes, because you don't want to scary people do you?

-Meef- Oh no I like hobos they're really sweet. I met one once and he smelled like whinnies. I like whinnies.

-Shadow- Good for you. So do you have anything in your house that we can use that is scary?

-Meef- Well my Dad is a Hippie Doctor which means he is a doctor and a hippie in his past time…

-Amethyst- Get to the point Meef.

-Meef- Well he has a defibrillator you know those things that shock a person back to life in the movies they say clear every time they use them on a person's chest and…

-Amethyst- Meef that is stupid we can't use something like that.

-Shadow- Wait Amethyst I have an idea. Now it is true that the monster was brought to life by lightning, but I am not going to let any one of you shock me. So here is what we can do. I could be laying on the table with the sheet over me. Meef could say "Live Live!" while pressing on my chest with the defibrillator. Then I'll come to life and you can say "It's alive Hahaha!". Then I'll take off the sheet and run at the people all scary like. Amethyst you can be hiding under the other table where we will put the chemistry set and you can pop out when I go at the costumers with your creature and run at them while showing them your scary creature.

-Amethyst- Good idea Shadow I just hope Meef can be scary.

-Meef- I'll try.

-Shadow- Hmm… Maybe we should bring an audience tomorrow to test our skit out on.

-Amethyst- Oh I'll bring Gir, Kierra, and Diva.

-Meef- Oh yeah I love your pets Amethyst.

-Shadow- I just hope you can keep Gir under control.

-Amethyst- I bet I can.

-Meef- Oh this is all so wonderful we're working together so well. (He said getting out of his chair and rapping his arms around both Amethyst and Shadow. Then the bell rang.)

-Amethyst- Thank you. Well Meef we have to go. So see you. (She used her fazing ability to faze her and Shadow out of Meef grip and then she used her super speed to run her and Shadow out the door. All they left was one permission slip for Meef.) Shoo that was close.

-Shadow- Right next time warn a guy before you do that.

-Amethyst- Sorry would this make up for it. (She gave him a kiss on the lips.)

-Shadow- Yah it would… (Rachel came out of the building with Julie.)

-Rachel- Come on Shadow we have to head home.

-Shadow- Coming so I'll see you tomorrow?

-Amethyst- Right good bye Shadow. (Shadow left with Rachel and Julie.)

-Zim- (Just then Zim came out of the building mumbling to himself about how angry he was. He walked up to Amethyst.) Come on Amethyst let's head home as soon as possible. (She followed after him.)

-Amethyst- What's wrong Zim?

-Zim- I have to work with the filthy Keef human in that stupid Earth Halloween Carnival.

-Amethyst- You too. I have to work with Meef and Shadow at the Carnival. Well at least I get to dress up and scare people. What are you two doing?

-Zim- A dunking booth whatever that is. Of course that is not what I am mad about. That disgusting Keef beast actually asked me to degrade myself by wearing a filthy earth costume. Doesn't he realize that dressing up is just what the Candy Zombies want?

-Amethyst- There's no such thing as Candy Zombies Zim.

-Zim- Says who?

-Amethyst- Paige.

-Zim- And you believe her? Amethyst the Candy Zombies are real and we're going to be sitting ducks on Halloween, because of this stupid earth carnival. Stupid humans I'll have to spend all night working on some kind of gun to protect myself from the candy zombies, you can use your you know what, and we'll have to fix the bases defense again to protect Gir, Kierra, Diva, and Mini Moose.

-Amethyst- Speaking of them Zim I need to take Gir, Kierra, and Diva to Skool tomorrow so they can be my groups audience. You see we need to test out our scary skit in front of someone so we know we are doing it right. Please… (She gave him the puppy dog eyes.)

-Zim- O.k. just don't let Gir get out of control the last thing we need is for him to reveal our secret before we leave this revolting planet.

-Amethyst- Right.

-Me- That night Amethyst and Zim prepared for Halloween. Zim worked on a gun and the security with Amethyst's help, and Amethyst worked on locating her creature. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter don't forget to always review and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. The Spookies Lessons

-Me- Welcome to chapter 2 foolish mortals. Mahahaha! I don't own Invader Zim by the way just my characters enjoy.

Setting 1 Running to class

Amethyst, Diva, Gir, and Kierra were running to Amethyst class. Amethyst had a brown bag in her hand.

-Amethyst- Come on you guys we have to hurry. I can't believe dad made me work on the security all night again. I told him there are no such things as Candy Zombies.

-Kierra- Well you know how stubborn your father can be Master.

-Amethyst- Yah and then Gir just had to mess with my alarm clock again.

-Gir- I like all the pretty buttons and then it go boom! YEAH!

-Kierra- Gir shh… Master why did you have to bring him? I mean I can understand bring me and Diva but…

-Diva- Hey don't insult Gir and besides three opines are better then two.

-Amethyst- Exactly. (They rounded another corner and Gir took out his little piggy and put it on his shoulders and started acting like a horse.)

-Gir- Nah ride horsy ride.

-Amethyst- (They stopped in front of Mr. Elliot's classroom.) Alright here we are guys now remember you have to act like your animals.

-Kierra- Meow.

-Diva- Woofa

-Gir- Nah.

-Amethyst- Close enough. I guess. (She opened the door)

-Mr. Elliot- (Everybody except Mr. Elliot were in costumes when Amethyst opened the door. Shadow is dressed as Frankenstein and Meef is a mad doctor. The costumes are on my devaintart page.) Amethyst why are you so late?

-Amethyst- Oh you know family problems.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh I hope nothing too serious.

-Amethyst- Oh no don't worry I…

-Gir- YEAH! Hello again Buddy! (He ran up to Mr. Elliot and hugged his leg. Kierra and Diva ran after him and pulled him off of Mr. Elliot's leg.)

-Mr. Elliot- Amethyst what are your pets doing here?

-Shadow- We're gonna use them for our audience when we rehearse today Mr. Elliot.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh… see here everyone Amethyst and her group discovered what I meant by be creative.

-Amethyst- Cool now why is everybody in…

-Paige- Costume…

-Amethyst- Right that's what I meant.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh, because this is a dress rehearsal day. Here Amethyst this is your costume. (He handed her a costume bag with her Bride of Frankenstein costume in it.) You can go get dressed while your partners take your pets to the bus.

-Amethyst- O.k. see you guys in a few. (She ran off to the bathroom to get changed.)

Setting 2 The Skool Bus

Amethyst Shadow and Meef were sitting in a seat together. Amethyst was sitting near the window and Shadow was on the other side of her then Meef. Gir, Diva, and Kierra are in the seat beside them.

-Meef- **The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the lane. **

- Gir- **Do Di Do Do…**

-Amethyst- Enough I can't teak it anymore. This bus ride is about 30 minutes long and I don't want to listen to that the whole time.

-Meef- But, Amethyst it's a classic.

-Amethyst- Maybe for you Meef, but for me it's torture.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst you're so funny and you look so beautiful I did well when I created you.

-Amethyst- I think he's taking this creating thing way too far I wish you had never put it in his head.

-Shadow- I didn't think he'd take me so seriously.

-Meef- Oh don't worry guys I'm just messing with you.

-Amethyst- Well quit it you're creeping me out.

-Meef- But aren't I supposed to be scary?

-Amethyst- There's a thin line between scary and creepy and you crossed it.

-Meef- Oh…

-Shadow- At least he's trying to be scary.

-Meef- Yah I practiced my lines all night and my sister threw a pillow at me each time.

-Shadow- How does that tell you that you were improving?

-Meef- Well she did not always throw it as hard.

-Amethyst- I'm still not convinced and… (Just then they heard a loud chainsaw sound coming from the seat in front of them.)

-Meef- AHH! (He got scared so badly that the jumped right into the roof and made a hole in it.)

-Amethyst- Hahahaha…

-Shadow- Meef are you o.k.?

-Meef- Smiley faces are everywhere.

-Shadow-(He pulled Meef back down into his seat.)

-Meef- Thanks daddy…

-Shadow- Meef snap out of it. (He shook Meef back to reality.)

-Meef- What happened?

-Amethyst- Hahahaha… (She had been laughing the whole time.) Hummer. Hahaha… Oh man who did that? I want to thank them.

-Paige- (She and Jason were in the seat in front of them and they turned back to them. Jason was wearing a Jason Mask on his head and Paige was in a ripped shirt and pants get up.) Sorry Meef that was us. See Jason I told you not to use your chainsaw in here.

-Jason- Sorry Paige, but I had to make sure it was compatible with your dad's long lasting fuel formula.

-Shadow- Wait you guys have a real chainsaw for your skit?

-Jason- Technically it's a chainsaw without the chain. So it won't hurt anybody. We just needed it for the sound, because apparently it's really scary.

-Shadow- So who are you guys supposed to be?

-Jason- I'm Jason the crazy murder that terrorized Camp Crystal Lake.

-Paige- And I'm his victim. I'm going to suffer a terrible death. My costume came with fake blood, but I don't wanna waste any till the actual night.

-Amethyst- Man your skit sounds really scary. I was hoping we would not have that much competition.

-Meef- What about our secret weapon Amethyst… (She covered his mouth.)

-Amethyst- Shh Meef I don't want them to know… (She just realized what she did.) Uw I touched your filth. (She said taking her hand away from Meef's mouth as quick as possible. She began to brush the filth from her hands.)So Jason Paige who else is our competition? I did not have time to scope them all out because I was so late.

-Paige- Well I know Gaz's group is doing a grim reaper skit where Gaz is going to be the grim reaper and her partner is her condemned soul.

-Shadow- Shoot more competition.

-Jason- Not necessarily. I was talking to Dib last night and he said "Gaz threatened to kill the people who are running this carnival if they did not put her group near a free candy dispenser". So she's probably going to spend the whole night eating candy and playing her game slave.

-Shadow- Bad news for her partner.

-Amethyst- Good news for us. What else did you see?

-Paige- Well I saw Freddy Krueger and his victim, Ghostly Gaul and Geol, Michael Myers…

-Amethyst- Where? (She looked behind her and saw a kid in a Michael Myers mask.) Stop straying at me filthy human I know you're not real. (The kid looked at her still very silent and it was very freaky.) Ahh! (She ducked back down into her seat and faced the others.) What that mask really freaks me out. I was flipping throw the channels one night this week and I saw a preview for Halloween and I changed the channel right away.

-Shadow- What else…

-Paige- Well I saw a Dracula and his victom…

-Jason- Too bad we didn't get that scene right Paige.

-Paige- Hahaha… Yeah we would be really good at it.

-Meef- (Everybody started laughing but him.) I don't get it.

-Paige- You're not supposed to. It's an inside joke Meef.

-Meef- Oh.

-Jason- Anyway there I also saw Witches, Evil Clowns, and Zombies… (He said while showing his fangs and saying the list in a very spooky way. He did this so well that poor Meef screamed thinking of all those monster.)

-Meef- AHH!

-Shadow- Jason stop scaring our mad scientist.

-Jason- Sorry Shadow, but it's kind of hard not to.

-Amethyst- That's the problem.

-Paige- Don't worry Meef remember that none of the monsters are real.

-Meef- Right I knew that. (Just then the bus came to a stop.)

-Mr. Elliot- We're here.

Setting 3 the Field

The place where the carnival was taking place was a big field with trees and trail where Mr. Elliot's students' scenes were set up. I will tell you more about the carnival and their skits in the next chapter so be patient. However I will tell you what Amethyst's groups set up areas was like. There were two tables set up with table cloths on top of them. Behind the tables was a fake mad scientist machine that lights' were flashing and if you turned on the portable light switch the lightning flash would happen along with the special effects noise of lightning.

-Shadow- Alright Amethyst I've been waiting all this time so let's see what you brought.

-Amethyst- Sure… (She was about to take out the creature when Meef put his hand on the bag and stopped her.)

-Meef- Wait Amethyst I want to guess one more time.

-Shadow- Why?

-Meef- Because, guessing is fun. Um is it a gerbil. Oh please let it be a gerbil. I love gerbils they're so cute and…

-Shadow- Oh I can't take it anymore. (He grabbed the bag from Amethyst and took out the creature. The creature was in a glass see threw box with holes in the top and a latch on both sides of the top to keep it closed. The creature was a green blob with sharp teeth, gray horns, and red eyes.)

-Meef- I was right it is a gerbil. Hi little gay.

-Shadow- How does that look like a gerbil…

-Amethyst- You're right Meef it is a gerbil. You out smarted me with your incredible guessing skills. I found it under my couch and it's really dirty.

-Meef- Maybe we should give it a bath.

-Amethyst- No we want it to look scary.

-Meef- Oh right. Hey Shadow can I hold it?

-Shadow- Sure be my guest. (He handed Meef the cage.)

-Amethyst- Just don't let it out of the cage.

-Meef- I won't. Hi my name is Meef. Amethyst what's it's name?

-Amethyst- I don't know how about you name it Meef.

-Meef- Yeah! Hmm… (He began to start thinking of different names for the creature.)

-Shadow- Amethyst can I talk to you? (He said leading her away from Meef so they could talk in private.) What exactly is that thing?

-Amethyst- I don't know. I saw it under my couch before the big beach trip and last night I found it in the same place. I don't know how it has survived this long.

-Shadow- So it's either a combination of all your dad's weird experiments, a mutation, or just a live blob.

-Amethyst- I guess.

-Shadow- And you thought it was a good idea to bring it here?

-Amethyst- At the time.

-Shadow- Amethyst what if that thing gets out?

-Amethyst- It won't the Tallest sent me that cage. They said nothing can escape from the inside.

-Shadow- What if it gets bigger?

-Amethyst- It won't because I'm not going to feed it anything and besides Shadow we need it. It's scary and let's face it there's no way Meef is ever going to be scary enough.

-Shadow- Maybe he'll surprise us.

-Amethyst- Did you see him on the bus?

-Shadow- You do have a point. I guess as long as it stays in its cage.

-Amethyst- It will and when we're done with it we'll destroy it or better yet give it to Meef and maybe if we're lucky it will eat his head.

-Meef- (He popped up beside them holding the blob's cage.) Hey guys I thought of the perfect name for him, Mr. Sluggy.

-Shadow- Why would you call that?

-Meef- Because, it's the color of my favorite slug green lime. You wanna know why green lime is my favorite Amethyst?

-Amethyst- No I don't think…

-Meef- It's because it's your skin tone.

-Amethyst- I said I don't wanna hear it. Now go help Shadow set up the stage I have to prep our audience.

-Meef- O.k. come on Mr. Sluggy. (He skipped back over to where the stage was and Shadow followed. Meef set Mr. Sluggy down on one table and Shadow began to set up the chemistry set on the other table.)

-Amethyst- Grr… working with that filthy human is going to destroy all my brain meats. (She said continuing to watch Meef acting as happy as possible. He waved to her and she shuttered at the sight of his happy big smile. She turned away towards Kierra, Gir, and Diva.) Stupid human… Anyway Gir, Kierra, and Diva you guys sit right here and watch. (They sat. Kierra was beside Diva and Diva was beside Gir who placed his piggy right beside him.)

-Gir- Are we gonna watch a play?

-Amethyst- Yep Gir you sure are.

-Gir- Where's the popcorn?

-Amethyst- There is no popcorn.

-Gir- But I want popcorn. WAHH!

-Diva- No don't cry Gir I'll get you some popcorn.

-Amethyst- Wait Diva there is no… (But it was too late Diva was already gone.)

-Diva- (She came back a few minutes later carrying a brown bag with some candy in it.) Here you go Gir. (Diva gave Gir the bag and sat back down beside him.)

-Gir- YEAH! (He started eating all the candy.) Yummy popcorn.

-Kierra- Gir that's not popcorn it's… (Amethyst covered her mouth.)

-Amethyst- Kierra don't tell him that's candy. Trust me you don't wanna see Gir on a candy run it's not pretty. (She took her hand away from Kierra's moth.)

-Kierra- O.k.

-Diva- Aw Gir you look so cute with all that can… I mean butter on your face. (She said looking at Gir who had chocolate all over his doggy suit's moth.)

-Amethyst- Anyway let's begin. (She ran back to the others grabbed Mr. Sluggy in his cage and hid under the table. Shadow was already under the sheet and Meef was standing behind the table with the defibrillator in his hands.)

-Meef- (He rubbed the defibrillator handles together then pressed them on Shadow a couple of time the machine made the lightning sound, because Amethyst flipped the switch that was under the table with her.) Live Live! (Shadow started to move.) It's alive it's alive haha… (He said in a way that was more happy and joyful then scary.)

-Shadow- (He pulled the sheet off of him.) Grr… (He ran at the audience)

-Amethyst- (She came out from under the table with Mr. Sluggy in hand. He was scratching at his cage looking all fierce and scary. She ran at the audience too.) Rarr…

-Diva- AH!

-Kierra- (She flinched a little.)

-Gir- (He was still eating his candy.)

-Amethyst- O.k. cut cut.

-Meef- (He ran towards Amethyst and Shadow.) What's wrong my love?

-Amethyst- I told you not to call me that and something is wrong with Mr. Sluggy. I think you need to comfort him. (She gave Meef Mr. Sluggy.)

-Meef- Oh poor Mr. Sluggy what's a matter. Don't worry I'll make you so happy. (He said walking away from Amethyst and Shadow.)

-Shadow- Remember don't let him out of his cage.

-Amethyst- So what did you guys think?

-Diva- Well that thing was defiantly scary.

-Kierra- Yah it makes me shutter. I still say you should not have brought it here Master…

Amethyst- Yes yes Kierra we talked about it last night. What about me and Shadow?

-Diva- You guys were scary also, but Meef was well not scary at all.

-Kierra- Yah he was more happy then scary.

-Amethyst- I knew it. See Shadow I told you he would ruin everything.

-Shadow- No we still have Gir's opium. (They turned to Gir who had just finished off the last bit of his candy.)

-Gir- I love popcorn.

-Shadow- O.k. so he was not paying attention. Hmm… (Amethyst and Shadow turned towards Meef's. He was playing peeka boo with Mr. Sluggy who he had set on the table that Shadow was on earlier.)

-Amethyst- how about we switch his brain with something scary. Then we'll win.

-Shadow- Yah but I don't think Dib would like that.

-Amethyst- Stupid treaty.

-Shadow- Hey how about we teach him how to be scary.

-Amethyst- That will never work Shadow he is incapable of being scary.

-Shadow- It's our only option.

-Amethyst- Fine. (They walked over the Meef.)

-Meef- Hey guys I don't think my peeka boos are working Mr. Sluggy still looks sad. (He looks more mad than sad he is still trying to get out of his cage.) Maybe he's hungry. We should feed him some candy.

-Amethyst- No I'll feed him later. (She said putting her hand on top of Mr. Sluggy's cage and scooting it away from Meef.)

-Shadow- Ah… Meef about your performance it was…

-Amethyst- Terrible!

-Meef- But that's the way I practiced at home…

-Amethyst- Which is why your sister threw pillows at you filthy human.

-Shadow- Look Meef we need you to be scary.

-Meef- How do I do that?

-Shadow- Well ah…

-Gir- (He popped up with his candy bag on his head. He had a cut scary face on it.) BOO!

-Shadow, Amethyst, and Meef- AHH!

-Amethyst- Gir that was not funny. What are you doing?

-Gir- Hahahaha… I'm being scary. Rarara

-Diva- Aw that looks like fun. I wanna do it too. (She ran back to the place where she got the bag and grabbed another one. She used the scissors that Gir had used to cut his bag. Soon she had made a scary face on her bag and put it on and started running around like Gir.) Grr…

-Kierra- Diva Gir… (She said about to go and take off Gir and Diva's bags.)

-Amethyst- Wait Kierra just let them play.

-Kierra- But… (Diva put her hands on Diva's shoulders and growled scaring her half to death.) Ahh! Hey cut that out. (She ran after Diva and they continued to play.)

-Amethyst- Well you got your example Meef. (She said then she noticed that Meef was gone.) Meef? (The table cloth was shaking.) He's under the table isn't he?

-Shadow- Yep…

-Amethyst- Meef come out from under there.

-Meef- Is Gir gone?

-Shadow- Yes he's playing with Diva.

-Meef- Good. (He came out from under the table and ran straight for Amethyst. He clung to her.) Oh Amethyst I was so scared.

-Amethyst- Yes I could tell now let go. (She shoved him off of her.)

-Meef- Why would Gir do that?

-Shadow- It was just a Halloween joke Meef. He was playing around.

-Amethyst- The better question is how did he do it? (She looked around and saw the scissors that Gir had used to make the face in his bag. There were also some face make up, hair gel, white hair die, and face makeup tools.) Diva where did you get those bags?

-Diva- From the Dracula scene. (Yep Diva had stolen the Dracula scenes equipment.)

-Amethyst- Hmm… Shadow are you thinking what I'm thinking?

-Shadow- Depends what are you thinking. (She whispered to him her plan.) Brilliant.

-Amethyst- I know right. Follow my lead. (They turned to Meef.) Hey Meef me and Shadow have thought of a way to make you scary.

-Shadow- But you have to agree to let us do whatever we want to you.

-Meef- I don't know.

-Amethyst- Please Meef all we really wanna do is just style your hair.

-Shadow- And put some scary make up on you.

-Meef- It won't be permanent will it?

-Amethyst- Of course not all hair grows back silly. Please Meef you don't wanna make me sad do you? (She said starting to pretend to cry.)

-Meef- No Amethyst don't cry you guys can do it please just don't cry Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Meef. Shadow let's get to work. (They grabbed the scissors and the makeup and began to make Meef look like a mad scientist. They put the brown face makeup all over his face and gloves to make it look like he had been digging in the dirt. Amethyst put the hair die in Meef's hair and cut it in a mad scientist style. She knew what they looked like because last night she looked it but because she was curious about what kind of costumes she and the other would be wearing. She is also really good at styling hair because she had spent a lot of time styling her wigs when Gir messed them up and styling her own hair later on.) Well his hair and makeup look great, but he still needs something.

-Gir- Fly dirt fly. (He through some dirt in Amethyst and Shadow's direction.)

-Shadow- Duck. (The two of them moved away just in time and the dirt hit Meef right in the chest. It looked great on his white shirt. Now he looked like he really had been digging in the dirt.)

-Amethyst- Perfect thanks Gir. (She took out a little mirror from inside her Pak and gave it to Meef.) Here Meef take a look.

-Meef- Ahh! I scared myself.

-Amethyst- That's the point. Well we'll have to redo the make up tomorrow night before the show. (She said closing the makeup and putting it in her Pak.) But, that still does not help us personality wise.

-Shadow- Don't worry I'll handle this. O.k. Meef now I am going to show you how your lines are supposed to be said. Live, live It's alive it's alive. Mahahahaha!

-Meef- Ahh! Too scary Shadow I want my table hiding place back. (He was about the run under the table when Amethyst grabbed his hand.)

-Amethyst- Come on Meef just imitate him. Please…

-Meef- O.k. I'll try. (Amethyst let go of his hand rubbing off the filth on her dress.) Live, live… It's alive it's alive. (He said still a little too happy.)

-Shadow- Deeper.

-Meef- Live, live… It's alive it's alive.

-Shadow- Better less high pitch this time.

-Meef- Live, live… It's alive it's alive. (This time when he said it sounded really deep and scary.)

-Shadow- That was great Meef. Now let's work on your evil laugh. Mahaha…

-Meef- Hahaha (He laughed in a happy high pitch way.)

-Shadow- Eviler you need to be mad or angry when you do it. Have you ever been mad at anyone before?

-Meef- No mom says being mad is bad.

-Amethyst- I hate your mother's logic.

-Shadow- Come on Meef seriously you must have been mad at someone one time.

-Meef- Well there was this one time when my sister broke my favorite toy. It was a toy gerbil from The Happy Gerbil. It sang the song and everything. I felt so weird when she did it. Was I mad at her?

-Shadow- Yes you probably were. Now channel that anger to your laugh.

-Meef- O.k. Mahahaha!

-Shadow- Good now put it all together.

-Meef- Live, live It's alive it's alive. Mahahahaha!

-Shadow- I think he's got it.

-Amethyst- I agree. Gir Kierra Diva sit back down the play is about to start again.

-Gir- YEAH! (He sat down and Diva and Kierra sat next to him. Kierra was relieved that the game was over even though Gir and Diva still had their paper bags on.)

-Meef- (He rubbed the defibrillator handles together then pressed them on Shadow a couple of times the machine made the lightning sound again.) Live, live! (Shadow started to move.) It's alive it's alive Mahahahaha …

-Shadow- (He pulled the sheet off of him.) Grr… (He ran at the audience)

-Amethyst- (She came out from under the table holding Mr. Sluggy who was still as scary as ever.) Rarr…

-Gir- AHH too scary! Hide me piggy. (He said covering his face with his toy piggy.)

-Kierra and Diva- (They were screaming and hugging each other.) AHH!

-Amethyst- Yes we did it. Oh Meef I could kiss you. (He ran up to her wanting his kiss.) But, I won't.

-Meef- Aw… how about a group hug?

-Shadow- I don't think… (But it was too late Meef pulled Amethyst and Shadow into a group hug then he kissed Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Uw I thought you said we'd only do a hug. Gross. (She said whipping the kiss off of her face.)

-Shadow- (Shadow did not like seeing his girlfriend getting kissed by Meef, but he knew that someone had to keep the peace and keep them on task so he said.) Well that is enough celebrating for now. Come on you guys we have to practice so more before we lose our mojo.

-Meef- Right Come on Amethyst.

-Amethyst- As long as there is no more kissing from you involved I'm in.

-Me- For the rest of the time Amethyst, Shadow, and Meef practiced their skit. Meef was good at scaring for a while. Then he was bad at it. So Shadow had to remind him again how to act. Then Meef got so good at scaring that Gir ran off screaming. This was very annoying, because the gang had to go and find Gir. By the time they found him he had forgotten why he was so scared. They escorted him back to their scene and found Mr. Elliot there waiting for them. It was time to go so they had to go back on the bus.

Setting 4 The Bus Ride Home

Amethyst and the others were sitting in the same spot they were last time. They were talking to Paige and Jason about what happened while they rehearsed.

-Amethyst- And that's basically how our rehearsal went.

-Jason- Wow. So Meef really was good at being scary?

-Shadow- Yep thanks to my acting lessons.

-Amethyst- And my brilliant art of hair styling.

-Paige- Your parents are going to flip when they see you Meef.

-Meef- I'm sure they won't mind too much.

-Amethyst- I don't care if your parent like it or not. We would have never been as scary without Meef's new look and Shadows acting lessons. Me and Shadow were not scary enough alone. We needed Meef to be scary too.

-Meef- And I was.

-Shadow- Yep after a little practice.

-Meef- Yah hey wait a minute Amethyst you forgot another member of our team. (He grabbed at the bag that had Mr. Sluggy in it.)

-Amethyst- No I didn't Meef give that back. (She grabbed part of the bag and began to pull on it.)

-Meef- Come on Amethyst show them Mr. Sluggy. (He pulled more on the bag and he eventually touched Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Uw you touched me again. (She took her hands away from the bag accidently letting Meef win the tug a war battle in the process. He took Mr. Sluggy's cage out of the bag and showed him to Paige and Jason.)

-Paige- What is that thing?

-Meef- It's Mr. Sluggy Amethyst's pet gerbil. Isn't he the cut… I mean the scariest thing you've ever seen?

-Paige- It comes close.

-Jason- Defiantly.

-Amethyst- O.k. so they've seen him. Now put him back in the bag and give him back to me before you ruin the surprise for everyone.

-Meef- Wait Amethyst I was wondering if I could take Mr. Sluggy home with me.

-Amethyst- Why would you wanna do that?

-Meef- Well I love fuzzy animals and I wanna reward him with a wonderful movie. Oh we could have so much fun together please Amethyst? Please please…

-Amethyst- Alright.

-Meef- YEAH! You hear that Mr. Sluggy you're coming home with me.

-Amethyst- (She put her hand on the cage making sure not to touch Meef's arm again.) Not so fast Meef human. There are some rules we need to go over first. Rule one you must let me take Mr. Sluggy home first so I can feed him his special gerbil food. Rule two don't feed him anything. Rule three and this is the most important rule don't let him out of his cage for anything. Got it?

-Meef- Yep. (He put Mr. Sluggy back in the bag and gave him to Amethyst.) Wait a minute this means you'll be coming over to my house tonight Amethyst. Oh maybe you can stay and watch a movie with me. It will be our first date.

-Amethyst- Wait no I never said that… (Just then the bus stopped.)

-Mr. Elliot- We're back kids.

-Meef- Oh I'm so excited. (He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his address on it and gave it to Amethyst.) Here's my address Amethyst. I've got to get the house ready see you tonight my love. (He ran off like a rocket.)

-Amethyst- Oh no what have I gotten myself in to.

-Shadow- A big mess. I'd come with you, but I have work this afternoon.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Shadow I'll figure something out. Maybe I should put a shock watch on my wrist. So every time he touches me he'll get painfully shocked.

-Paige- No Amethyst I'll come with you when you go.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Paige. Be by my house at four.

-Paige- O.k.

Setting 5 Walking to Meef's House

Amethyst and Paige were walking to Meef's house. Paige had a map and Amethyst was holding Mr. Sluggy's cage.

-Paige- So Amethyst what is that thing?

-Amethyst- I don't really know Paige.

-Paige- You don't know and let me guess you didn't tell Zim about it either.

-Amethyst- No and neither will you right?

-Paige- No I'm not gonna tell him. Did you at least scan it?

-Amethyst- Yah and the computer said he doesn't know what it is either, but he did say that it is a learning creature. So I don't want to show it how to get out of its cage or it will remember. Luckily I caught him when he was asleep last night.

-Paige- Does that mean that you have not fed him anything?

Amethyst- Yep. I don't know what it eats and I'm not taking any chances. For all I know human or Irken could have weird effects on him.

-Paige- What are you going to do with it when you're done.

-Amethyst- Destroy it or give him to Meef.

-Paige- I suggest destroying it. Man you guys have such an unfair advantage.

-Amethyst- Look who's talking you guys have a real chainsaw. And don't tell anyone, but when you turned it on today I was scared too. That sound it is not pleasant and besides I'm not breaking any rules. Mr. Elliot said bring something from your house. I can't help it if my house has scarier stuff in it than yours.

-Paige- True. (She saw Meef's mail box she knew it was his because it had the address on it.) Oh look we're here. Amethyst? (Amethyst was frozen in place.)

-Amethyst- Look. (She pointed at the house. It was hot pink with a dark red roof, purple windows, and it had smiley faces all over it.)

-Paige- Wow I have never seen so many smiley faces in my life.

-Amethyst- It's awful. They're plaguing my eyes with their filthy happiness. What are we gonna do Paige. I don't wanna go up there. He won't let me leave.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst we'll just ring the door bell drop off Mr. Sluggy and run.

-Amethyst- Good. I like that plan. (They walked up to the door and Paige rang the door bell. The door bell was this "Have a happy happy day day". Amethyst was about the drop off Mr. Sluggy when Meef opened the door and grabbed her hand.)

-Meef- Hi Amethyst I've been waiting by the door all day. I'm so glad you're finally here. Come on let's get this date started.

-Amethyst- Help me…

-Paige- Ah actually Meef Amethyst can't make it for your date today. (She pulled Meef's hand off of Amethyst and Amethyst ran behind Paige.) You see she has to help me decorate my house for Halloween.

-Meef- Oh.

-Paige- Sorry Meef last minute decorating. Here's Mr. Sluggy. (She said taking the cage from Amethyst and giving it to Meef.)

-Meef- Can I help you guys.

-Amethyst- No you have to entertain Mr. Sluggy. He needs you Meef Beast just like Paige needs me.

-Meef- You're right as all ways Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Of course now remember don't let him out EVER! Let's go. (She whispered to Paige.) Remember Meef I'm counting on you. (She said as they ran far away from Meef.)

-Meef- You hear that Mr. Sluggy she's counting on me. (He watched Amethyst and Paige till they were out of sight. Then he saw his parent's car coming up the road.) Oh no my parents are here quick Mr. Sluggy I'd better hide you in my room. (He ran up to his room and put Mr. Sluggy down on his bed. He closed the door behind him and ran down to greet his parents.) Hi Mom and Dad.

-Meef's Mom- Oh My little Meefy what happened to you? (She said after she saw his new hair style. She began to hug her baby.)

-Meef's Dad- Yah son it look like you got in a fight with a lawn mower.

-Meef's Mom- Richard don't joke. Oh my poor boy what happened?

-Meef- Don't worry Mom my friends did it for the Haunted Trails remember I told you about it yesterday.

-Meef's Mom- Oh thank goodness that is all. (She let go of Meef.) I was worried my little baby boy was turning into a ruffian. Richard maybe we should cancel our Rainbow Meeting tonight.

-Meef's Dad- No dear the boy is just fine.

-Meef- Yah mom you guys don't need to miss out on your fun because of me. I'm not changing anything about me. It's only temporary I promise.

-Meef's Mom- O.k. if you're sure…

-Lizzy- (She ran down stairs.) Wait a minute you guys are going out tonight?

-Meef's Dad- Lizzy we go every year. Which means you'll have to watch the boys tonight.

-Lizzy- Oh come on they're old enough to take care of themselves and besides I have a Halloween Party to go to tonight.

-Meef's Mom- They'll be other parties dear.

-Lizzy- No there won't… UW you two are just so impossible. (She ran back up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

-Meef's Mom- Lizzy don't be like that. (They heard someone honking outside.)

-Meef- Oh there's your ride. (He got behind his mom and started shoving her out the door.) Come on you guys don't wanna be late. Lizzy will get over it she always does.

-Meef's Dad- You're right Meef.

-Meef's Mom- Wait where is Keef?

-Keef- I'm working on my costume in my room mom.

-Meef's Mom- Alright sweetie I can't wait to see it.

-Meef- (The honking started up again.) Come on mom they're waiting.

-Meef's Mom- Alright we'll be home at 10:00p.m. Meef. (She gave him a kiss good bye and his father did the same then they left.)

-Meef- (He looked out the window to make sure his parents were gone. When he saw that the car was gone he brushed the sweat off his forehead.) Shoo that was close. (He ran up stairs to his room.) O.k. Mr. Sluggy mom and dad are gone. (He grabbed Mr. Sluggy's cage and started walking back towards the stairs.) Now let's get you back down stairs where we can watch the movie and… (He bumped into someone in the hall. He dropped Mr. Sluggy's cage and fell on the floor. When he saw the she vampire hovering over him he screamed.) AHH! Don't hurt me please.

-Lizzy- (She put her hand on Meef's moth.) Shh… Meef it's me. (She took her hand away from his moth. When he realized that it was just Lizzy dressed as a vampire he was so relieved.)

-Meef- Lizzy what are you doing? (He said quickly grabbing Mr. Sluggy's cage and putting it behind his back as he stud up.)

-Lizzy- I'm sneaking out to the party.

-Meef- But, Mom and Dad said you're supposed to watch us.

-Lizzy- I don't care what they said. I'm going and you're not gonna tell them I left.

-Meef- But, Mom says lying is wrong. (All of a sudden Mr. Sluggy started growling and shacking around in his cage.)

-Lizzy- Hey what have you got there?

-Meef- Nothing… (Mr. Sluggy continued to make lot of noise.)

-Lizzy- You brought home another stray animal didn't you?

-Meef- Not exactly. It's Amethyst pet gerbil. Please don't tell mom about it. You know how she feels about animals. She'll throw him out like she did all the other pets I brought home or worse.

-Lizzy- I won't tell her as long as you don't tell her about me sneaking out. Deal? (She stuck out her hand for him to shake it and seal the deal.)

-Meef- (He took one hand off of Mr. Sluggy's cage that was still behind his back. Then he grabbed Lizzy's and the deal was made.) O.k. deal. (They let go of each other's hands.)

-Lizzy- See was that so hard? Now I already order the pizza and the money is on the counter where mom always puts is. I'll be back around 9:30p.m. (She said as she started to head down the stairs.)

-Meef- Can I tell Keef where you went?

-Lizzy- Fine just don't tell Mom or Dad or your little friend will be sold out.

-Meef- (He gulped.) Got it, bye Lizzy. (Lizzy left and Meef headed down stairs.) I don't like lying to anybody Mr. Sluggy, but you are so cute and I can't let Mom or Dad find out. (Mr. Sluggy growled little.) You're right I had no choice. (He ran down stairs and put Mr. Sluggy on the couch in front of the TV. Then he heard the door bell ring.) Oh that must be the pizza. Coming. (He grabbed the money.) Hello Pizza man it's so good to see you. Here's your money and have a wonderful night. (The Pizza guy took the money and gave Meef the pizza box. He took it inside and laid it on the table in the TV room. Then we walked over to the movie case and grabbed a movie.) O.k. Mr. Sluggy we are going to watch the Happy Gerbil. (He said showing Mr. Sluggy the movie case. There was a rainbow behind a dancing happy gerbil. Mr. Sluggy did not think this movie looked very good so he growled some more.) Yes it is a wonderful movie Mr. Sluggy you will love it and… (Just then someone touched Meef's shoulders) Ahh! (He turned to see his "attacker")

-Keef- AHH! (He screamed when he saw Meef's hair style. Then he realized it was just Meef. Poor Meef was still screaming.) Calm down Meef it's just me.

-Meef- Oh Keef. You startled me.

-Keef- Sorry Meef I didn't mean too. I just wanted to show you my costume. What do you think? (Keef was dressed in a giant smiley face suit.

-Meef- You look great. I love it did you make it yourself?

-Keef- Yep. I hope I can make everybody at the carnival so happy with this. By the way what happened to your hair?

-Meef- Amethyst styled it for the Haunted Trails. She said my hair was not scary enough and…

-Keef- No don't tell me I wanna be completely surprised when I see the video that mom and dad are making when they go to the carnival tomorrow.

-Meef- Yes they got the camera fixed. That means I will be able to treasure my time with Amethyst forever and ever. So did you ask Zim if he would dress up again?

-Keef- Yep and he still said no, but then Mrs. Bitter said he had to dress up or else. Then Dib suggested that he be a dead carnival host, because it would match our dunking booth. I have to be the one in the chair all night because Zim does not want to get wet, but that is o.k. I'll do anything for my bestest buddy. Hey what's that? Aw it's a cute little gerbil. (He said noticing Mr. Sluggy for the first time.) Hey little guy I'm Keef Meef's big brother. (Mr. Sluggy growled at Keef happy smile.) Aw I think he likes me. What's his name?

-Meef- Mr. Sluggy don't tell Mom and Dad about him Keef. He belongs to Amethyst and I don't want Mom to hurt him like she did Mr. Squeaky.

-Keef- Say no more Meef. I won't tell. So how long do you have him for and why is he so dirty?

-Meef- Till tomorrow and he is dressed up for our skit.

-Keef- Oh cool. Where's Lizzy we should show her Mr. Sluggy.

-Meef- She went to her party. I let her go, because she said she would tell Mom and Dad about Mr. Sluggy if told them about her sneaking out. I know it is wrong to go behind our parent's backs, but I had no choice.

-Keef- Don't worry Meef I understand.

-Meef- Yeah I'm so glad I have you for a brother Keef. Come on let's watch the Happy Gerbil together with Mr. Sluggy.

-Keef- Oh he will love that movie. Put it in. (Meef put the movie in and Keef sat down beside Mr. Sluggy and Meef came and sat on the other side. The movie started.)

-Movie- (The happy gerbil came on the screen. He was a brown cartoon gerbil.) Welcome to Gerbil land. It's time to sing. **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. **(The gerbil danced and sang the song over and over again. This music and the happy little creature was disturbing Mr. Sluggy. Now he really wanted out of his cage. He started shaking it back and forth.)

-Meef- Keef I think something is wrong with Mr. Sluggy.

-Keef- Maybe he's hungry.

-Meef- No Amethyst said not to let him out or feed him. (Mr. Sluggy shook his cage again.)

-Keef- Come on Meef he looks so sad.

-Meef- Well he does look unhappy. O.k. I mean what's the worst that could happen? (He took Mr. Sluggy out of his cage.) He is so cold and slimy. It feels nice on my skin. What do you think we should feed him?

-Keef- How about some green taffy? There is some in the trick or treat jar. I'll go get it. (He went into the kitchen and grabbed the candy bowl.)

-Meef- Are you sure gerbils like candy?

-Keef- Who doesn't like candy? (He said as he came back. He sat down in his seat. He put the candy in Mr. Sluggy's moth and Mr. Sluggy loved the candy. He loved it so much that he bit Meef's hand and jumped into the bowl and ate all the candy in the bowl.)

-Meef- Wow he was so hungry he bit my hand thinking it was candy.

-Keef- (When Mr. Sluggy realized that all the candy was gone from the bowl he looked up at Keef and Meef begging for more.) Sorry Mr. Sluggy that is all the candy we have. I will have to get more tomorrow.

-Meef- Before Mom and Dad find all the trick or treat candy gone. (Mr. Sluggy looked so sad in the bowl. No more candy for him.) Oh no Mr. Sluggy don't pout.

-Keef- Hey Meef why don't we teach Mr. Sluggy the Happy Gerbil Dance?

-Meef- Oh he will love that. (He got in front of Mr. Sluggy who watched Meef the whole time hopping that he was get up to get more candy.) O.k. Mr. Sluggy it goes like this. **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. **(The dance is basically you stand up shake your hands up and down and stomp your legs up and down over and over again. The last thing Mr. Sluggy wanted to do what do a dance like that, but he thought maybe he would get more candy if he obeyed his oppressors. So he began to dance while Meef sang the song.) **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. **(Mr. Sluggy did this again and again and he still got no candy so he stopped.) No Mr. Sluggy don't stop you were having so much fun. (Meef grabbed his "hands" and helped him dance some more. They danced all night. **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. **

-Me- This continued for so long that Mr. Sluggy got the song and the dance moves stuck in his head when he went to bed in his cage. That night he dreamed of candy and craved it so much. He also grew a little fat because of all that candy and you could tell that something was different about his body chemistry. This is not good. What will happen? Find out tomorrow when I reveal what happens on Halloween Night until then review and I leave you with these very true words. ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	3. The Candy Zombie's Arrival

-Me- Well this is the last chapter and as promised I am going to explain what is at the carnival or at least all of the important things at the carnival. When you see a name of one of my characters after a costume introduction you will know that that is what they are dressed as. I don't own Invader Zim, but I do own all of my ideas and I am proud of it enjoy.

-Me- Happy Halloween you guys and welcome to the Carnival. Have fun at our many attractions like the ring toss, test your strength at our hammer spook hosted by the mummy (Julie). Whack a monster, nock over the bottles and win a prize, or go bobbing for apples while they last says Sally and Jack Skellington (Skoodge and Tak). Or try my personal favorite dunk the smiley face. Then come and carve your own pumpkin or decorate it with markers. Children don't worry if you don't know how Little Red Riding Hood and the Werewolf will help you. (Dib and Gretchen). Be sure to bye plenty of candy and other treats at our many treat stands one is hosted by the devil himself and his wife (Will and Rachel). Uw don't let them steal your souls. As for rides we have our fairs wheel of terror and the Haunted Trails enter if you dare.

-Hay Ride Driver- (A Hey ride driver pulled up in front of some costumers who just bought their tickets. Welcome foolish mortals to your doom. Mahahahah! (The children and the parents reluctantly got on and the ride began. The first skit was an innocent girl watching a movie.)

-Kid 1- Oh no look out Freddy Krueger is right behind you. (The girl screamed in terror as Freddy started slashing her to bits. Then he came for the hay riders.)

-Kids- AHH! DON'T LET HIM GET US! (Freddy stopped chasing them once they left their skit area. They continued down the road and then they were surrounded by evil clowns that sprayed silly string on them.)

-Kid 2- AHH I HATE CLOWNS!

-Kid 3- Mommy hold me. (They went on and the clowns did not follow.)

-Hay Ride Driver- Don't worry kids were coming to a grave yard next and it looks safe. (Zombies began to pop out from behind the tomb stones. They mounded and walked towards the costumers.)

-Kids- AHH! ZOMBIES DON'T EAT OUR BRIANS! (The kids turned away from the zombie filled grave yard only to find ghosts popping out from behind the trees.)

-Kid 4- Ah! Ghost… don't let them take me away mommy.

-Hay Ride Driver- (They continued forward.) Don't worry kids the Grim Reaper is here to take them back to where they came from.

-Tormented Soul- (Gaz's group was now in view. A kid was dressed as a ghost with chains all over him. Gaz was playing her game slave not really caring about the skit.) No don't let her take me please I've done nothing wrong.

-Gaz- I told you to be quiet you're going to make me lose my… (She just lost her game.) THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD. (She grabbed the poor kid and started beating him up.)

-Tormented Soul- AHH! HELP ME HELP ME!

-Kid 5- Ahh! Mommy she scares me.

-Mom- Me to son. Hey you drive faster. I don't wanna get caught up in that rage.

-Hay Ride Driver- Me neither. (He sped up the tractor that was pulling the hay ride so they could get as far away from Gaz as possible.) Sorry about my wrongness concerning safety folks, but we are coming to a scientist house that is a great friend of mine. So we should be safe this time. (They ended up at Amethyst and the other's skit. Shadow was under the sheet on the table and Meef was working on him with the defibrillator.)

-Keef- Live Live (He said pressing the machine to Shadow's chest. The lighting noises was activated then Shadow moved.) IT'S ALIVE ITS ALIVE MAHAHAHAH! (Shadow took off the sheet and ran at the costumers and Amethyst with Mr. Sluggy came out of their hiding place and ran at them too.)

-Kids- AHH! MONSTERS! THAT THING IS SO SCARY IS IT GOING TO GET OUT HELP MOMMY AHH! (They drove on ward closer and closer to their doom. As they were driving they saw a coffin and a girl was walking by it.)

-Girl- Hello is anybody there? (A Vampire sprang out of the coffin and sucked the girl's blood.) AHH!

-Kids- AHH! (The girl turned to the costumers after her encounter with the vampire and she had fangs.) AHH! SHE'S THE UNDEAD!

-Girl-(She ran at the costumers.) I want to suck your blood. (She said rearing her fangs at the costumers.)

-Kids- AHH! (They continued on ward supposedly to safety. For a while it did seem safe then they saw Paige running around the trees covered in fake blood.)

-Paige- HELP ME PLEASE HE'S AFTER ME! (Then Jason came out and stabbed her with a fake knife.) AHH! (She fell down "dead" and he grabbed for something behind the tree. It was his chainsaw and he ran at the costumers with it.)

-Kids- AHH! HE'S GONNA SLASH US TO BITS!

-Kid 1- I don't wanna die! (They went on till they came to witches around a caldron that was bubbling.)

-Witch 1- Oh look sister more ingredients for our witch's brew.

-Witch 2- Yes they sure do look fat and juice.

-Kids- AHH! (They clung to their parents not wanting to become ingredients in the witch's sick concoction. The driver drove on and the people could see the end they assumed they were safe then Michel Myers appeared by the trail walking beside it with a bloody knife in his hand.) AHH! HE'S GONNA GET US! (He followed them for while and then the ride was over.) YEAH WE SURVIVED WOO! (The costumers ran off to go do other things and now we will return back to the Frankenstein spot.)

-Shadow- Great job you guys our scream-o-meter just keeps going up and up. (He said looking at the scream meter.)

-Meef- And it's all thanks to our wonderfully happy teamwork.

-Amethyst- Yah teamwork woo… (She said not very enthusiastically.)

-Shadow- Amethyst what's wrong?

-Amethyst- This stupid creature's cage has gotten heavier than yesterday. (She said trying to lift it on to the table.)

-Shadow- That's impossible here let me… (He took it from her and right away he felt the new massive weight.) Wow you're right he is heavier. (He used all his strength and put Mr. Sluggy on the table that he was once laying on. He and Amethyst looked at Mr. Sluggy.) Hmm… maybe something is wrong with Mr. Sluggy. Now that I look at him he does look fatter than yesterday.

-Meef- (He ran up in front of Amethyst and Shadow. He knew what was wrong and he knew that if Amethyst found out she would be very disappointed in him and he did not want that.) Oh no come on you guys nothing is wrong with Mr. Sluggy he's fine. Maybe you two are just low on energy. Yah that's it. (Amethyst and Shadow watched him run to the candy dispenser. He got some candy for Amethyst.) Here Amethyst have some candy.

-Amethyst- (She smacked the candy out of his hand and it landed on the table in front of Mr. Sluggy.) I don't want your filthy earth candy. I hate candy.

-Meef- But, Amethyst everybody loves candy. Shadow don't you want some?

-Shadow- Not really.

-Amethyst- See no one wants your filthy candy and quit trying to distract us from the matter at hand.

-Meef- I don't know what you're talking about my love there's no problem. (The Amethyst and Meef began to argue about all kinds of stuff and as the fighting continued Mr. Sluggy noticed the candy. Oh how he wanted that candy. He remembered how yummy it was. Then he remembered that the only way to get out was to unlatch the locks on each side. How was he going to do that from inside? Then he thought maybe he tried lifting up the top with all his strength he would be set free. This idea did not seem to work at first, but then he noticed that his slimy skin went right through the breathing holes. This was because of the taffy he ate his body had now become like taffy that goes everywhere. He pushed his hands more through the holes until he got a hold of the latches. Then he unlocked himself pulled his hands back in through the holes and he was free. Then he slimed over to the candy and ate it. The candy was so good that he wanted more. He saw the candy dispenser and began to slime off the table slide down the table legs and slime over to it.)

-Shadow- Ah guys I think I can hear our next batch of costumers.

-Amethyst- Fine we'll discuss this later and… (She looked at the cage it was empty.) Huh Mr. Sluggy is gone.

-Shadow- What, but how did he escape?

-Amethyst- I don't know, but we have to find him. (They started looking for Mr. Sluggy who by this time was already in the candy dispenser. He had crawled through the hole that the candy comes through and he was already done eating almost all of the candy. He was on the last piece which was an atomic hot fireball. This burned the poor creature's tong. He needed some form of liquid to help him counter act the burning sensation. He looked all over and then he saw Shadow's chemicals on the table near him. He slimed out of the machine and on to the table as fast as he could. He grabbed all of the chemicals and started gulping them down. When he was done drinking the last one his stomach started to rumble and he grew to 50 ft tall.)

-Shadow- (He heard the sound of the table crashing under the massive weight of Mr. Sluggy and turned.) Ah guys I think found him.

-Meef- (He and Amethyst turned too and Mr. Sluggy roared loudly.) Oh no Mr. Sluggy how did this happen?

-Shadow- He must have drunk my cousin's chemicals.

-Meef- Huh your cousin made a growth formula how?

-Shadow- Well…

-Amethyst- Hey don't go pinning the questions on Shadow Meef Beast. You're the one we should be questioning.

-Meef- What do you mean?

-Amethyst- Did you disobey my rules?

-Meef- I… Oh no Mr. Sluggy is going to terrorize those innocent people. Come on we have to stop him. (Meef was right while they were arguing Mr. Sluggy was sliming away in the other direction looking for more candy and he was going really fast, because one of those chemicals was a speed formula. Meef ran after Mr. Sluggy.)

-Amethyst – Hey we're not through here… (They ran after Meef and Mr. Sluggy.)

-Mr. Sluggy- (He saw some more candy dispenser, picked them up, tore off their tops, and pure the candy into his mouth. He did this again and again.)

-News Broad Caster- Hello all I am here at the annual Halloween Carnival where there are tons of…

-Camera Guy- MONSTER! (He ran for his life.)

-News Broad Caster- Frank what are you… (He turned and saw Mr. Sluggy.) AHH WAIT FOR ME!

-Humans- Most of the humans noticed Mr. Sluggy right away like the news broad caster or the people on the fairs wheel and ran for cover or started running and screaming in terror. Even the person that was running the Fairs Wheel ran off so the peope on the machine had to jump off when they were close to the ground. Other humans were too caught up in their fun to notice. At the dunking booth for example the little brother and his big brother were too occupied to notice the terror that was happening all around them. The little boy and his big brother were dressed as slim creatures. The little boy was attempting to throw the balls at the target to dunk Keef into the water, but he kept missing.

-Zim- Come on you filthy human I want to see the Keef human suffer. (He tried again and missed.) Come on I have seen gaskweegal splotches with better throw and they have the brain of an earth acorn. (He said getting in front of the target.)

-Big Brother- O.k. that's it. (He grabbed the last ball from his brother and throw it at Zim knocking him into the target which made Keef fall.) Hahaha take that come on little brother let's go. (They left and soon after they noticed the terror.)

-Keef- (He swam back up for air) Zim buddy are you alright?

-Zim- No I am not alright where did those filthy stink creatures go? (He ran after the humans. Then he found something dressed as a slim creature.) A-ha there you are you shall pay for hurting the almighty Zim. (He started kicking the creature. Then he realized that this was the foot of something huge he looked up and there was giant Mr. Sluggy.) AHH IT'S A CANDY ZOMBIE! I knew they were real. Well you'll not have my blood take this. (He said taking out his gun and firing it at Mr. Sluggy. Zim kept aiming the gun in all the wrong places so instead of hurting Mr. Sluggy he just tickled him. Mr. Sluggy began laughing.) What how dare you laugh at me filthy candy zombie I'll make you regret that. (He fired the gun again and this time he hit the candy dispenser that Mr. Sluggy had in his hand making him drop the candy. This made Mr. Sluggy very angry so he swatted Zim with his big hand and Zim went flying.) AHH! (He landed right in Dib and Gretchen's pumpkin patch.)

-Dib- Zim what are you doing smashing our pumpkins?

-Zim- (He got out of the pumpkins covered in pumpkin guts.) Believe me Dib Stink it was not my intention to fall into these disgusting earth pumpkins. The candy zombie flung me over here.

-Dib- Zim I told you there's no such thing as candy zombies it was probably just someone in a costume.

-Zim- That's no costume. (He said pointing to Mr. Sluggy. Dib and Gretchen looked in the direction of the point and saw Mr. Sluggy.)

-Dib and Gretchen- Wow.

-Gretchen- What is that thing?

-Zim- It's a candy Zombie see how it feeds on the filthy candy it get's it's strength from that.

-Dib- Where are you getting this stuff from? That thing is clearly one of your experiments gone wrong. This violates your treaty and…

-Zim- What I didn't do that Dib Pig. I would never disobey the Tallest.

-Gretchen- Guys it does not matter whose fault this is we have to stop that creature before he kills everyone.

-Dib- You're right Gretchen. Come on Zim.

-Zim- I'm coming, I still owe that creature some pay back. (They ran to Mr. Sluggy.)

-Will- (Mr. Sluggy had eaten all of the candy dispensers around him by now and he still wanted more. What was he going to do? Then he smelled the delicious smells coming from the treat counters. He started to slim over to them.) Here you go kid the last Witch Cookie. (He gave the child the cookie.)

-Kid- Thanks Mr. Devil. (He started to skip off with the cookie in hand. Then he saw Mr. Sluggy.) AHH! MONSTER! (He dropped his cookie and ran off.)

-Will- (He was inside the treat van so he could not see Mr. Sluggy yet all he saw was the kid run for his life.) Wow kids today sure do get scared easily. I wonder who's costume scared him so badly.

-Rachel- (She was behind the van counting the money then she walked back in front and saw Mr. Sluggy.) Ah… Will I don't think he was afraid of a costume.

-Will-(He leaned forward so he could see better.) Why do you… (He saw Mr. Sluggy.) AHH! WHAT… (Mr. Sluggy grabbed the van. Will jumped out through the buying window just before the van was pulled up too high.)

-Rachel- Will are you o.k.?

-Will- I think so. What is that thing? (They watched in horror as Mr. Sluggy purred all of the candy and treats into his mouth.)

-Rachel- I don't know, but look out. (They ran to the side to escape the falling van. Mr. Sluggy moved on to his next target and Rachel and Will followed.)

-Tak- (She and Skoodge were near the next candy stand. Their bobbing for apple's booth had run out of apples a long time ago and Skoodge has been trying to win Tak a prize ever since. They were now at the test your strength booth.) Skoodge I am flattered that you are trying to win me a prize, but you don't have to.

-Skoodge- I want to Tak. And don't worry this time I know I can do it, because it won't be ridged. (He took the mallet in his hand and lifted it up you could already tell that the weight was going to make him tip over, but then someone ran into him screaming from the sight of Mr. Sluggy and he landed flat on the target the ball went up to the top.)

-Julie- We have a winner. Here you go Skoodge. (She gave him a devil teddy bear and he gave it too Tak.)

-Skoodge- Here Tak see I told you I could do it.

-Tak- Thanks Skoodge I… (Mr. Sluggy grabbed the van that was near them.) What the… (They saw Mr. Sluggy eating the treats. When he was done he threw the van down.) RUN! (They ran out of the way just in time. As they were running Zim ran right into Tak. She got knocked down in the process.) Hey you watch where you're going. (Skoodge helped Tak up.) Thanks Skoodge. (She saw that it was Zim that knocked her down.) Zim you idiot why don't you watch where you are going and what is that thing. Did you create it?

-Zim- Why does everybody keep blaming me for that Candy Zombie?

-Tak- Because, it looks just like the Super Absorber Thingy you made that destroyed two Tallest.

-Zim- That was an accident and… (Will and Rachel ran up to them from one side and Keef from the other.)

-Keef-Hey Zim I finally caught up to you. Why is Mr. Sluggy so huge?

-Dib- Keef you know what that thing is.

-Keef- Yah it's Amethyst pet gerbil Mr. Sluggy.

-Zim- Her what? (Just then they saw Amethyst and Shadow running to the side looking for Meef.)

-Amethyst- Now where did he go? Meef come out her right now you have some explaining to do.

-Zim- (He and the other walked up to them.) So do you two.

-Amethyst- Huh… ah hi Zim.

-Zim- Amethyst did that thing come from my base?

-Amethyst- Well you see it ah… YES! I'm sorry Zim we needed something scary and it wasn't that big to begin with…

-Shadow- Until he ate all the chemicals I took from Julie's stash.

-Julie- What Shadow those chemicals were experimental. No wonder he got so huge and you say he ate them all. This is not good Shadow who knows what else that monstrosity is capable of.

-Zim- You two are in so much trouble…

-Meef- (He ran out from behind the tree. He had been hiding there this whole time and he could not stand seeing his love being yelled at any more.) No wait it's not Amethyst and Shadow's fault. I'm the one who let Mr. Sluggy out of his cage and fed him candy when Amethyst told me not to…

-Amethyst- What I knew you did it. You stupid human you had only three rules to follow and you couldn't even do any of them right. This is an outrage I knew I never should have trusted you and…

-Keef- Wait Amethyst don't be mad at Meef. I'm the one who told him to do it. Mr. Sluggy just looked so sad last night and I just thought candy would make him feel better I'm sorry.

-Meef- No Keef don't try to apologies for my mistake. I'm sorry Amethyst I should have listened to you, but now I am going to go make things right. I am going to tell Mr. Sluggy to stop this. (He ran after Mr. Sluggy who had been slimming back in the haunted trails direction this whole time. He was chasing a kid dressed as a piece of candy.)

-Dib- Wait Meef that will never work. (They all ran after Meef.)

-Jason- (Meanwhile the Haunted Trails ride was still going on and they were at his skit. Jason ran at the hay ride and the driver stopped the tracker and ran out screaming along with the costumers.) Wow I did not realize I was that scary.

-Paige- Jason it's not you look.

-Jason- (He turned.) Wow what happened to Mr. Sluggy.

-Paige- I don't know but look that kid needs our help come on. (They ran to go help the poor kid. Paige was running faster than Jason because she did not have the chainsaw still in her hand like he did. She jumped and grabbed the kid just as Mr. Sluggy was about to grab him. They tumbled out of Mr. Sluggy's reach.) Shoo that was close.

-Candy Kid- AHH! A ZOMBIE! (He said looking at Paige who was still in her costume.)

-Paige- Shh… kid I am not a Zombie see. (She smeared the blood off of her face.)

-Candy Kid- Oh you saved my life funny lady. Thank you. (He hugged her and then he saw that Mr. Sluggy had spotted them and he was on the rampage again.) AHH! THE MONSTER IS STILL COMING FOR ME RUN!

-Paige- Don't worry I got you. (She started running.)

-Candy Kid- I WANT MY MOMMY!

-Paige- Calm down I'll find your Mommy. (She said clutching the child closer to her so he could not hear what she was about to say.) Jason transform and find his mom.

-Jason- You got it. (He dropped the chain saw and went behind the tree and transformed into a bat and stared flying all over looking for the kid's mom. He saw a mom calling out for a little boy.)

-Mom- Please help me I can't find my son. He is dressed a piece of candy. JOEY WHERE ARE YOU! Joey! (Jason started to circle the kid's mom and Paige saw him doing this so she ran in his direction.)

-Paige- (She called out to the lady.) Ma'am here's your son.

-Mom- (Paige gave the lady her son.) Oh Joey my baby.

-Candy Kid or Joey now- Mommy. (She picked him up.)

-Paige- I'm glad you two are happy but… (Mr. Sluggy had caught up to them he roared a terrible roar. The lady ran off screaming with Joey in her hand. Paige started to run too, but she tripped over someone's music player and the music started.)

-Music Player- **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . **(It was that terrible song again and Mr. Sluggy could not help, but start dancing to it.) **I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil . I'm a happy happy happy gerbil gerbil. **(He made the ground shake with every stomp and poor Paige was being tossed up and down by the ground shaking. Jason could not stand seeing his girlfriend in such peril. Then he saw the music box and knew that that was the cause of the Mr. Sluggy's behavior. So thinking quickly he flew right into it to stop it. He hit the right button and the music stopped, but it hurt his head pretty badly, because he hit it hard. He had ended up transforming back in the process.)

-Paige- (She crawled over to Jason.) Jason are you o.k.?

-Jason- I think so are you?

-Paige- Oh Jason that was so sweet. (She kissed him.)

-Jason- It was nothing Paige I… Look out. (Mr. Sluggy was about the crush the two of them to make them pay for playing that a cursed song…)

-Meef- WAIT MR. SLUGGY! (He said into a megaphone he had found on the ground as he was running up to Mr. Sluggy. Mr. Sluggy turned to see Meef right behind him.) STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE HURTING INOCENT PEOPLE YOU MUST SEARCH YOUR HEART AND REMEMBER THAT THIS IS WRONG PLEASE STOP!

-Keef- (He was the first one of the gang to catch up with Meef he ran next to him.) Wonderful speech Meef he is sure to get the message of goodness. Yes that is it Mr. Sluggy let the message flow through you and make you so happy. (Mr. Sluggy had not really been listening to Meef or Keef, but he had been remembering the torture that those two put him through and he wanted revenge. So he picked them up.)AHH!

-Meef- AHH! NO MR. SLUGGY THIS IS TOO HIGH PLEASE PUT US DOWN! (He was scared stiff)

-Keef-No Mr. Sluggy this is no way to act. (Mr. Sluggy roared in Keef's face, and then he pulled them up high over his head and opened his mouth.)

-Jason- Oh no Paige Mr. Sluggy is going to eat them. We have to do something.

-Paige- I've got an idea. (She grabbed the music box and took out the chemical her dad had given her and started pouring it into the fuel hole. It is an Invader Zim world music box that runs on fuel don't question it.)

-Jason- Paige what are you doing that is going to make the music box explode and… (She handed it to him.)

-Paige- I know now throw it at the Mr. Sluggy's hand your stronger than me.

-Jason- Oh I get it. (He threw the music box right at Mr. Sluggy's hand and when it hit his hand it exploded his hand right off. The explosion knocked Mr. Sluggy to the ground and Meef and Keef went flying right into the fairs wheel chairs. The goop that was once his hand was now all over the fairs wheel and it slimed down.) Ah I think we just made things worse.

-Tak- (She and the other ran up to Jason and Paige. They had seen the whole thing.) You stupid humans what were you thinking throwing that thing at the monster?

-Jason- Hey don't blame us we did not make Mr. Sluggy that big.

-Julie- No my chemicals did. Shadow stole them for this earth carnival.

-Shadow- I said I was sorry…

-Julie- It does not mater thanks to you and Amethyst our secret could be revealed also if you took my purple chemical as well that fairs wheel is going to stop in three two one. (The machine stopped and Meef and Keef were trapped at the top.) Just as I thought. (They started running towards the fairs wheel.) I knew that would happen, because when I tested that chemical on human and Irken tec and they always got short circuited.

-Skoodge- Oh no so his skin short circuits everything electronic. It won't affect our Paks will it?

-Julie- No our Paks are too advanced.

-Skoodge- That's a relief.

-Dib- Don't worry Meef and Keef we'll get you down. (He and Will were the first ones to reach the fairs wheel and then telephone wires feel down on the grass and the grass soon caught fire.)

-Gretchen- (Everybody was able to avoid running into the fire, but they could not see Dib or Will.) Dib Will are you guys alright?

-Dib- Yah and we're gonna climb the fairs wheel we have to save Keef and Meef.

-Will- Yah and we'll be careful. (He said gulping then he and Dib started to climb up the wheel.)

-Gretchen- This is awful I can't see a thing are they o.k.?

-Rachel- That's it I refuse to just stand here and let my boyfriend die. I'll fly over and help.

-Julie- (She grabbed Rachel's hand.) No there's still humans around you can't.

-Jason- But, I can. (He ran back behind another tree and transformed into a bat again. He flew over the fire to the boys. While this chaos was happening Mr. Sluggy was beginning to get up. He did not realize what had just hit him and frankly he did not care all he wanted was to destroy Meef and Keef. He looked around and he saw what was left of his hand on the fairs wheel he also saw Dib and Will climbing up the fairs wheel. He figured that they must be trying to help Meef and Keef. He got up and started sliming up to them determined to get his revenge. He roared a load roar and the others realized that he was on the rampage again.)

-Paige- Oh no you guys Mr. Sluggy is headed this way.

-Skoodge- He must be really be mad at Meef and Keef.

-Amethyst- He's not the only one.

-Gretchen- We have to stop him. Zim give me that. (She grabbed Zim's gun.)

-Zim- Hey… (Gretchen set the gun level as high as she could and fired right at Mr. Sluggy. The blast knocked him down. The ground shook when he hit the ground.)

-Amethyst- Wait a go Gretchen you got him.

-Paige- I don't think so Amethyst I think she just made him madder. Look. (Mr. Sluggy got up and this time he knew what hit him and man was he angry he took off a piece of his body and throw it at Gretchen and the others.)Run! (She and Gretchen got out of the way just in time, but the aliens were not so lucky. All of the slim went on top of them. Zim was the first one to find his way out of the slim hill.)

-Zim- Gretchen you fowl human how dare you steal my weapon. (He took it from her.)

-Gretchen- Ah Zim you may want to look at yourself. (Gretchen showed him her handheld mirror.)

-Zim- AHH! MY DISGUISE! (Yep Mr. Sluggy's skin had destroyed Zim's contacts and now all that was left was his alien eyes.) Julie Amethyst don't come… (But, it was too late all the other aliens had run out of the slim and their disguises were gone too.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! We're exposed.

-Julie- No-dah I warned you guys that his body would have bad effects on our Irken tec.

-Zim- This is all your fault filthy human and I...

-Rachel- Thank you Gretchen now I can help the guys. (She transformed into her flying lion form. Mr. Sluggy was making his way to the boys he slimed over the fire and put it out in the process his body had become flame resistant on the outside thanks to the chemicals.)

-Dib- (He, Jason, and Will had just reached Keef and Meef.) Keef Meef wake up we're here to save you. (They would not wake up.)

-Will- Looks like we'll have to carry them. (He picked up Meef and Dib picked up Keef. They started to climb down. Just then Mr. Sluggy grabbed on to the fairs wheel and started shaking it.)

-Jason- Will hold on. (He tried to grabbed at Will who was having a hard time holding on with the unconscious Keef on his back. Then Will lost his grip completely and he fell.)

-Dib and Jason- WILL!

-Will- AHH! (He landed right on top of Rachel.)

-Rachel- I thought you said you would be carful.

-Will- Rachel what are you doing you'll be exposed?

-Amethyst- It's too late to worry about being exposed Will.

-Shadow- Yah Gretchen ticked Mr. Sluggy off and he throw his skin at us and destroyed our disguises. (She and Shadow were flying right next to them. Shadow was now in his daemon flying dog form.)

-Amethyst- Dib hold still I'll levitate you and… Meef… (She said with the most disgust in her mouth the last thing she wanted to do was save Meef, but she had no choice stupid treaty.) to safety. (She levitated them up and she, Rachel and Jason flew back down. Shadow stayed behind to battle Mr. Sluggy.)

-Gretchen- Oh Dib I was so worried about you. (She hugged him.) How are Meef and Keef?

-Dib- They're still unconscious.

-Tak- Don't worry me and Skoodge will take them to our base where we'll whip their memories of this whole event.

-Julie- Good idea and when you get there tell the Tallest to prep the memory wipe ray.

-Tak- Got it. (She and Skoodge took Meef and Keef and ran.)

-Shadow- Ah Amethyst Rachel I could use some help up here. (They flew back up to go help Shadow.)

-Amethyst- (She, Rachel, and Shadow shot at Mr. Sluggy with all of their powers but nothing seemed to work.) This is insane no matter how many times we hit him he won't stay down. Where is his weak spot?

-Shadow- Amethyst look out. (But, it was too late Mr. Sluggy grabbed Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Hey let me go you filthy thing. (Mr. Sluggy would not he wanted to make this thing pay for hurting him. He roared at her getting ready to eat her too he was still hungry and he was always willing to try new things.)

-Shadow- (He fired an energy ball right in Mr. Sluggy's moth. The ball went into Mr. Sluggy's moth and exploded inside him this hurt Mr. Sluggy so bad that he let go of Amethyst, who Shadow caught. Then Mr. Sluggy clutched his stomach in pain. Mr. Sluggy also began to groan in pain.)

-Shadow- Amethyst are you o.k.?

-Amethyst- Yah great catch.

-Shadow- Thanks and I think I know how we can beat this thing. Rachel I have a plan. (Rachel flew after Shadow and Amethyst who landed near the others. Shadow and Rachel transformed back.)

-Zim- Amethyst I'm so glad you're o.k. Thanks Shadow for firing at that creature. I wish I could blast that thing to smithereens, but the stupid Gretchen human used up the last of my gun's power earlier.

-Gretchen- I said I was sorry.

-Amethyst- Guys it's o.k. Shadow has a plan.

-Zim- What plan?

-Shadow- Well you see I just shot him in the mouth with my energy beams and the explosion really hurt him. So I think we should throw a bomb in his mouth and he will be destroyed from the inside out.

-Dib- Good idea Shadow, but where are we going to get a bomb?

-Zim- I have one. (He took out a bomb that was in his Pak. Everybody stared at him.) What I wanted to be prepared for the Candy Zombies' arrival. (He turned on the bomb and started a ten minute count down. Then he gave it too Shadow who was going to fly back up there…)

-Jason- Wait you guys that bomb will be hard to throw into his mouth.

-Will- Jason is right we need him to swallow it so it will go completely into his stomach.

-Gretchen- I know what we can do. Give me that bomb Shadow. (He gave her the bomb and she took off her hood.)

-Zim- Wait don't let her touch it she will ruin it like she did my gun.

-Gretchen- Would you just let the gun thing go? (She said finishing wrapping her hood around the bomb.)

-Paige- Oh I get it you made it look like a candy wrapper.

-Gretchen- Right Mr. Sluggy loves candy so I say we give him some.

-Amethyst- Good thinking Gretchen and I'll make it float into his view. (She levitated the piece of "candy" up to the still moaning Mr. Sluggy. The pain in his stomach had finally gone away and now he wanted… THE FLOATING PIECE OF CANDY THAT HE SAW RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! He grabbed it and ate it in one gulp. All of the heroes ran far away from Mr. Sluggy they knew the explosion would be huge. Three two one… Mr. Sluggy exploded and candy went everywhere. All of the kids that had been hiding from Mr. Sluggy ran at the candy that was still falling.)

-Kids- YEAH CANDY! (They grabbed and started to eat the candy.)

-Amethyst- Yes take that you stupid create. Julie have you gotten word from Tak about the ray yet…

-News Broad Caster- (He and his camera man came out of hiding and they ran up to the aliens.) I am here with the brilliant students who came up with this great skit in honor of the new movie Monsters and Aliens V.S. Green Blob of Terror. Tell us how did you make the giant green blob piñata?

-Dib- What you mean you think that that whole thing was just a promotional stunt?

-News Broad Caster- Wasn't it?

-Amethyst- Of course it was don't pay any attention to this filthy human he does not know what he is saying. As for how we did it sorry, but that is a trade secret.

-News Broad Caster- Oh darn well however you did it I think it is clear that you and your group scared the most people. So here is your free $100 gift card.

-Amethyst- Yes we won! Thank you filthy human.

-News Broad Caster- You're welcome now if you will excuse me I have to hurry before all the candy is gone. WOO CANDY! (He ran up to one of the candy piles and jumped in.)

-Amethyst- Shadow can you believe this we won?

-Shadow- I know maybe all this chaos was worth it after all.

-Amethyst- Defiantly.

-Zim- I hope you two remember that when you're cleaning up the base.

-Amethyst and Shadow- What? Oh man.

The End

-Me- Well you guys that is it. I hope you all enjoyed this edit. Be sure to review and have a great Halloween and don't forget to look at all of my drawings on Deviantart. Until next time and the next story is called Zombie Squeal anyway until then I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
